


No Ordinary People

by Marked_by_moonlight



Series: Hamilton Reincarnate AU [2]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Charles Lee Being a Dick, Eliza Schuyler-centric, F/M, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Mentioned Angelica Schuyler, Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, Trans Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marked_by_moonlight/pseuds/Marked_by_moonlight
Summary: Eliza remembers the life before, and decides to remake the world with her own two hands.To leave behind a legacy her Hamilton would be proud of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short. To be honest I had trouble writing it. There will be more updates.
> 
> The title comes from the C.S. Lewis quote “We meet no ordinary people in our lives.”

Eliza wakes first.

The memories swirl in her head, bile rising in her throat. She barely makes it to the bathroom before she loses it.

She lies there for god knows how long in a puddle of her own sick until Angelica barges in. Her glorious older sister takes one look at her and tosses her a towel. The towel hits her square in the face, the door clicks firmly shut as Angie leaves.

Plopping the towel on the porcelain sink, Eliza strips from her soft blue nightgown and lowers herself into the shower. Her knees are pressed against the swells of her breasts, she does her best to stifle the sobs.

It doesn’t work. They tear out of her like a hurricane. She barely hears the door open in her grief. The steps seem heavier than Angelica’s.

The breath leaves her lungs as Eliza hears a voice she never thought she would again. 

Her father’s.

He speaks in soft tones, encouraging her to let it out, that it would all be okay. But would it?

She had helped build a revolution, had given the love of her life eight children, had ensured her husband’s legacy survived. She had told his story.

But was it enough?

Did History recount all the terrible deeds her husband had done? Of how he had shamed her? Or did it glorify him, as it did Washington? Erasing all fault and blame from his figure.

Did History tell of the life she had lived? Of how she kept her husband’s memory alive, even to her final day?

“Alex.” She whispered. Her love, her husband, her Hamilton.

She ached for him. A soul crushing wave barreled into her with all the force of a hurricane. 

‘I miss him’ she thought. ‘I will see him on the other side.’ 

For now she would cherish her sisters and her lovely father. 

A fragment of a song floated through her head,

‘Look around… isn’t this enough?’

The easing despair came back ten fold. The water from the shower head ran in rivlets down her back.  
She had no idea how to balance what was and what is. The past, and her future.

The horrid bloody Revolution, the Pamphlet, she was the last one left.

She had nearly lived to be a hundred. Her Alexander long dead, Lauren’s, Mulligan, Jefferson, the Washington’s, Adams. They had all moved on.

She was the only one left to tell the tale as it had been. Now she had returned, to tell the tale again. To shape the world as her Alexander had.

In this age of new horrors, bickering politicians was the one thing that stayed the same.

A grin split her face. Women could vote. Could run for office.

Eyes alight, Eliza Skylar stepped out of the shower like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

She would reshape this country with her own two hands. Angelica may have had the same spitting ferocity as a Lion, but Elizabeth Schuyler was no timid wood mouse.

It was up to her to leave behind a legacy, to do something to ease the suffering of her countrymen that seemed to multiply tenfold within her own breast.

She could not sit by and natter in sewing circles this time around. Life had afforded her a better role, a better standing. There were so many opportunities to affect change in the world now. She would not squander them by digging her heels in and waiting for life to drop them at her feet.

Eliza would take those opportunities by the teeth and drag this country into the twenty first century, so help her God. 

From what she could recall of her young self’s memories, she was young. In her late teens or early twenties.

A political science or a law degree would be the most beneficial, in her opinion. But she didn’t quite know how to get from where she was to Washington’s old office.

She supposed applying to a college was a good step. For now though, she would sleep and take the new day as it came.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex regains his memory and world his way to New York. He meets someone suprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I don’t own Hamilton.
> 
> There’s homophobia in this chapter.

Alexander Hamilton regains his memories in the middle of a church service. He’s still Puerto Rican, that can never change. This time though, he’s not white. Half listening to the abuelitas murmuring fervent prayers in Spanish, he examines his new body in awe. 

His mind freezes when he hears the words Hurricane and Maria in the same sentence. His mind conjures images of flooded streets, buildings crushed under the weight and force of all that wind. He’s seventeen again, and born in the wake of a Hurricane. It’s ironic that the storm was called Maria, she caused his life to go up in flames the last time, it’s only right she drown his old life in torrential rain.

He’s still broke this time around. There’s no way he can get off the island without donations, and college. His lungs hurt thinking about the sheer amount of money he’d be tossing towards an education.

In the end, it takes him six months to barter and haggle a ride to New York. 

He still ends up joining the military. He needs the help with college. Alex had entertained the thought of joining the Coast Guard, but he was a man of action, the Army suited his goals. He supposed he should write an opinion piece about how the military targets people of color and the poor, but he’s got his hands full with basic training and the suspicion that Charles fucking Lee is his commanding officer. 

All Alex can do is just grit his teeth and take it on the chin. Lee’s still a coward, and also a Republican. He pretends not the hear the remarks about his whore of a mother, or his skin color. It’d only get him killed if he rose to the bait.

So he focuses on Eliza. His darling Betsey. Memories of her help stem the tidal wave of anger after any interaction with Lee. Last time, he was too invested in the War and his work to devote time to his family. Alex isn’t estúpido, he knows he can’t be the only one to regain his memories. His Betsey would be in the thick of things, of that he was sure.

Late at night, he entertains the notion of her becoming President. Washington’s mantle was always something he strived for, but Eliza was a better person the he ever was. Certainly leagues above Jefferson and Adams. If anyone could do it, it’d be Eliza Schuyler 

When the deployment to the Border comes in, Alex is laying in his dorm, thinking about Valley Forge. Lee is overjoyed that his President has finally decided to do something about the illegals pouring into the country. 

Most of the troops gripe where Lee can’t hear. The journey doesn’t take long. Alex is just glad he doesn’t stink of horse, sweat, and itchy wool.

There are already troops stationed in large white tents when they arrive. It reminds him of the war. Of blood and screaming, of long nights and roaring fires, of laughter and that fuzzy feeling that comes from having just too much to drink.

Alex has been stationed at the Border for a week when he sees the religious group slip through the fencing about fifty miles out. No one else notices.

He pretends not to.

They get caught by Lee on their way back in. Lee drags them to his tent, Hamilton follows. Their leader, a man with honey brown curls and even browner skin, snarks back at Lee. 

Alex’s world tilts as he hears the end of the leader’s speech.

“Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is Lee? Burr isn’t here to defend you now. And I’m still as good a shot as I was in the seventeen hundreds.”

Alex sees red when Lee responds.

“So Laurens? Your boyfriend isn’t here to back you up either. You always were a fucking faggot.  
How’d it feel to be -“

He bursts through the flap to the tent and cuts Lee off by stepping between them. Alex snarls at Lee, Commanding Officer be damned.

“You always were a fucking coward. Washington isn’t here to stop me from putting that bullet in your skull, Lee. So I’d tread very carefully.”

“Is that a threat Cadet?” Lee looks torn between bafflement, anger, and sheer terror.

“No Sir! It’s a reminder.” Says Alex

“If you threaten John again, I will at the very least, knock a few teeth out. Have a good day Sir.”

And with that, Alex strides away, dragging John by the elbow.

They make it a short ways away, before John crumples in on Alex. He feels like he can’t breathe because John is here. Laurens buries his head into Alex’s shoulder. He strokes John’s hair, murmuring soft assurances as the world spins on. There are tears soaking into the cloth of his uniform but he doesn’t care. 

When they finally part, both have red, puffy eyes. 

“Y’know, Te amo, my Love. Always, now and forever. I’m going to find Eliza too. If she agrees, and you’d like to, I’m open to it being the three of us.”

The watery smile Alex got in returned made his heart soar.

“I’d love to Alex, but I can’t. I don’t think I could do that with Eliza. I’m not… I’m not… I can’t be with a woman like that.” Said Laurens, shaking his head.

“Okay. Just… just think on it, okay? I’m still Hamilton by the way. Come find me when you have an answer, because I don’t think I can live without you this time.”

“You did last time Alexander. You would again.” 

Alex barely catches the murmur under John’s breath. When it finally registers, his heart shatters.


End file.
